


That Thing Between Us

by Leaves_Crown



Category: Prince of Stride: Alternative (Anime)
Genre: Falling In Love, Getting Together, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 08:04:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6044206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leaves_Crown/pseuds/Leaves_Crown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reiji takes Takeru out for dinner and tries to make his feelings known.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Attempting

“Fujiwara?”

“Yes. Hello?”

“It’s Suwa Reiji speaking. Are you busy this Friday?”

“Not after club practice,” Takeru said.

“I’d like to take you out that night.”

“Oh?”

“Would eight be okay?” Uncrossing his legs, Reiji got up from the armchair and took his phone with him to the window. He might be the lead singer of a popular band, but asking someone out still made him nervous. Especially since it was Takeru.

“It’s a bit late, I think.”

“Seven then?”

“That’s fine. Should I go meet you somewhere?”

“My driver will pick you up.” Reiji opened the curtains of his Nagasaki hotel room. “Just text me the address.”

“Thank you. See you then.”

“Good night.”

Reiji glanced out the window, to the east. All the way in Tokyo, Fujiwara Takeru would be in his room. Laying down his phone, he would likely do a few last exercises before going to sleep, or glance in a book filled with facts about nutrition.

Perhaps he wore nerdy pyjamas. Or little at all. Reiji liked the second option more and wondered if he would ever get to see Fujiwara Takeru make ready for bed. He imagined him taking off his clothes, exposing more of his body to Reiji’s hungry eyes. The idea appealed, but he knew it might never become reality.

Yet he had taken the first step. Takeru had agreed to go on a date with him. A smile formed on his face as he kept watching the evening sky of this unfamiliar city.

*

His driver turned into Takeru’s street and Reiji spotted him waiting outside his house. Takeru put his hand in front of his eyes to shield them from the bright light of the car. The restaurant they would go to served the members of Galaxy Standard with pleasure. They never made a fuss when they appeared in the flashy clothes they wore during concerts. Reiji doubted, though, that they would be happy with a customer dressed in a training suit and sneakers.

He opened the door of the car even before they had properly stopped.

“Hey!”

Takeru jogged over. “Good evening.”

“And you.”

Even dressed like that, he still looked gorgeous.

“The restaurant might frown on sneakers, I took mine off as well.”

“Restaurant?” Takeru just stared at him. “I thought we were going for a run.”

“I asked to take you out. That generally means ‘dinner’ or at least ‘a drink’,” Reiji pointed out.

Takeru glanced back at his house. Reiji hoped he would not just decline and leave. He got the distinct impression that Takeru did not realize what his intentions were.

“I’ll change. What should I wear?”

“Maybe something like this.” Reiji showed his blazer and caramel coloured pants. “It does not need to be too formal.”

“A moment please.”

“That’s fine.” Reiji nodded encouragingly. “I’ll wait here.”

He waited patiently in the car. Even though it was a bit discouraging that Takeru thought he had just come for a friendly run, he was still glad to spend time with him. And his naivety was charming.

Less than ten minutes later, Takeru ran out of his house again. In that short time, he had changed his contact lenses for glasses and put on a nice pair of black pants with a white shirt. Underneath, he wore neat black shoes.

It wasn’t the most daring outfit, or anything like his bandmates wore when they went out, but it looked lovely on him.

Reiji got out, held the back door for Fujiwara as he entered and sat down next to him.

“Let’s go.”

The driver took off.

“What kind of music you like?” Reiji asked. “I’ll put it on.”

Takeru shrugged. “I don’t listen to music all that often.”

“No problem, then we’ll keep it off.”

“How is your body doing?” Takeru asked.

Reiji gave him an indulgent smile. “Fine. I trained my arm muscles a lot lately, so I will give them a rest for the weekend.”

Takeru shifted closer. “Can I see them?”

Rolling up his sleeve, Reiji held up his right arm for him.

Studying it, Takeru pressed his fingertips into the skin. “They’re tense.”

“Yes.” Reiji pulled it back, but offered no further explanation.

They watched the dark streets go by. A few drips fell on the car window, but it never made it to full out rain. Stopping in front of a five storey building, the driver waved when they got out. He had not spoken a word since long before Takeru had entered.

“It’s on the top floor. Lots of famous people eat here.” He knew Takeru would care little for that, but did not feel put out. At least Takeru would never just spend time with him because of his fame. 

They rode the elevator upstairs. There, a man of unclear age came to greet them as soon as they got out. He wore a dark blue kimono and bowed elegantly.  
“Welcome back, Suwa-san.”

He smiled at the man. “Is there anything special on the menu today, Ueda-san?”

“We have a pumpkin soup from Croatia and an oha leaves soup from Nigeria.”

Takeru’s eyes lit up. “Is this a health restaurant?”

“We provide many healthy dishes, yes,” Ueda said politely.

“I have always wanted to try oha leaves soup,” Takeru declared. “There are many possible combinations of ingredients. Do you have one with adian fruit?”

“Indeed sir.”

“I would like to try that.”

The man led them past the fountain, over a bamboo bridge underneath which water streamed. Pleasant music played in the background. Each table was surrounded by plants, giving the customers some privacy from each other.

Takeru glanced around curiously. Though the restaurant always aimed for comfort and not ostentation, it still spoke of money.

Reiji had reserved a table in the corner, away from the entrance. Western cutlery was provided, as well as chopsticks. Before Reiji could help him with his chair, Takeru had already sat down.

As he took the seat opposite him, Reiji watched him read the menu.

His brow furrowed as he turned page after page.

“See something you like?” Reiji asked.

“Yes, but…” He laid down the menu. “There are no prices.”

“That is right.”

“I am sorry, but I can’t order without knowing the prices. This place looks expensive and I am not sure I can afford it.”

“It’s me taking you,” Reiji pointed out. “So, I’m paying.”

“But…”

Reiji put his finger on Takeru’s lips, to silence him. They felt so soft that he was momentarily distracted. How good it would feel to kiss them! “You can take me somewhere next time.”

“Okay…sure.” Takeru looked at the menu again. “Thank you.”

In the end, he did go for the oha leaves soup. Reiji ordered the usual miso soup he always ate here and a set of Spanish tapas for the both of them to share.

“I thought you were going to lecture me on the amount of nutrients in each dish,” Reiji teased.

“My team mates said people don’t always like that,” Takeru said. “Or would you like to know?”

“I’d rather hear a bit more about you.”

“My stats?”

“No, you. Not stride.”

“Oh.”

Reiji laughed at his expression. “You do have other things that are important to you?”

“Yes…of course.” Takeru seemed really surprised that anyone would be interested in him beyond the sport. “What would you like to know?”

“What was it like growing up in Hyogo?”

“I…” He did not talk about it that much, so he had to think of what to say for a moment.

“Just tell me anything you like.”

“The air was clean, which was great for running.”

“Did you have many friends there?” Reiji asked.

“I usually ran by myself.”

That was what Reiji had expected. Takeru did not strike him as someone who made friends easily. “Were you lonely?”

Their eyes met. Reiji wondered for a brief second if he had pried too much.

Takeru shrugged his shoulders. “I did not think so at the time, but maybe I was.”

Reiji’s hand moved forward, instinctively wanting to comfort, but the waiter came back with their soups.

They ate quietly for a while, both enjoying the flavour.

“Would you like to try mine?” Reiji asked, when he was half-finished.

“If that is okay.”

Reiji held out his spoon, his gaze never leaving Takeru’s face as he took a sip. For a split second, he looked back, but then he glanced down at the spoon again. Yet, Reiji was pleased to see that he seemed a little confused and not entirely unaffected by his gesture.

A great selection of tapas were brought. Since Takeru picked them up with chopsticks, Reiji decided to do the same. Takeru made to look up nutritional information on stuffed peppadews, but Reiji placed his hand on his wrist. “Let’s just enjoy the food for now.”

Takeru did not pull back his hand immediately, so Reiji kept holding it. “Can I?”

When Takeru nodded, Reiji leaned over. He turned it around, so the palm faced upwards. He placed his lips on it and closed his eyes as he left a kiss.

“Suwa-san.”

“Hmm?”

“Are you testing… my muscles?”

Reiji let out a soft laugh. “No.”

“Then why?”

Still keeping that hand in his own, Reiji held his gaze. “Did you feel anything when I did that?”

“My hand…”

“I am not talking about your hand.”

Takeru thought for a moment. “I felt warm and a bit weird in my stomach.”

Delighted, Reiji sat back. “I am happy to hear it.”

“Why…what does it mean?”

Reiji took his hand and carefully lay it on the table. “I did not want to meet you so we could run, or so I could test your muscles. I did it because I like you.”

Takeru looked baffled.

“And I do not mean that I like you as a friend, not just.”

“Then how?” Takeru whispered.

Reiji smiled. “I want to kiss you, touch you. I want to slip my fingers under your clothes and make you feel even warmer.”

“Oh.”

“For a while, I have hoped that you returned my feelings. Do you think you do?”

“I don’t know.”

Reiji nodded.

“But I would like… to find out.”

The waiter passed by, leaving them be when he saw they were having a serious discussion. “When we’re alone outside, I would like to kiss you on the lips. Would that be okay?”

“If….” Takeru took a deep breath. “Will I find out if I like you the same way then?”

“I would think so.”

“Okay.”

That made Reiji smile.

They ate for a while longer. Neither talked, but they both glanced over at times, their thoughts focused solely on each other. Reiji forced himself to make small-talk with the waiter as he got the bill and paid.

When they rode the elevator again, Reiji put his hand on the small of Takeru’s back. He let out a soft sigh at this, but did not push his hand away. The drizzle had stopped and the light breeze wasn’t strong enough to be unpleasantly chilly.

Anticipation growing, Reiji led him to a small park near the restaurant. During the day, it was always filled with playing kids, people going for strolls and dog-walkers. Now, it was deserted.

They headed to the pond. Reiji stopped underneath a large tree right next to it.

He touched the grass to feel if it was wet, but the tree’s leaves had protected the ground beneath it from the light rain. They sat down next to each other in the grass.

“Should we…”

“Shhh.” Reiji put a hand on his cheek. “Let me.”

He leaned closer, lips brushing over Takeru’s. They were so incredibly soft.

Reiji moved back slightly. “How was that?”

“Can we do it again?”

Happy, Reiji kissed him again. This time, he ran the tip of his tongue just between Takeru’s lips.

“Open your mouth a little.”

Takeru did as bid. He gasped when Reiji’s tongue touched his own. Knowing he had to take the lead, Reiji coaxed him to play with it, and Takeru began to respond. He put his hand in Takeru’s dark hair. This felt even better than he had imagined.

He was pleased when Takeru pulled him closer. They kissed for a while longer, learning about each other in this way. Takeru smelled good and felt fantastic in his arms. Though Reiji’s primal instincts told him to push Takeru down and fuck him on the grass, he refrained. There was too much joy in gently helping him discover his desires and he did not want to lose his trust.

Breathless and a little dazed, Takeru broke away in the end.

“Was it okay?” Reiji asked, even though he knew that it more than was.

“Yes.”

“Would you like to do this with anyone else?”

“I don’t think so, no.” Takeru shook his head.

“Then you like me,” Reiji concluded. “I am glad.”

“So...”

“So?” Reiji smiled at him in the dark. “It means we go on a second date. And then a third, I hope.”

“I will cook for you next time,” Takeru said softly.

Glad that the evening had turned out like this, Reiji took his hand and entwined their fingers. “That would be nice.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the story. It was one I was already working on and last episode gave me even more inspiration to finish.  
> It works as a one-shot for now, but I am planning a steamier second chapter, hence the M-rating.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	2. Wanting

Violin case on his back and still humming the tune he had just learned to play, Suwa Reiji strolled through the streets. He would have run if it were not so crowded, and the violin had not been so expensive. It was an exquisite instrument from Austria that he did not want to risk.

The violin lessons had started two months ago. So far he had enjoyed them. It was good to branch out and learn new things. Perhaps he could play on a future song by Galaxy Standard.

Next Saturday, he would have his second date with Takeru. Reiji wondered if he would care to hear him play. Probably not yet. He would have to practise more first.

His gaze fell on the large billboard on the opposite side of the street. Reiji froze. That was…what? A passing bus blocked his view and he jogged back, wanting to get another look as soon as possible.

No doubt. The handsome, young man on the billboard was Fujiwara Takeru. Dressed in a blue yukata, he lay on red sheets. Legs slightly apart, he had looked into the camera with wonder. His hands rested on either side of his head, showing the palms. It gave a hint of vulnerability, as did the fact that his yukata fell open, exposing part of his legs.

He was utterly desirable.

Apparently, Reiji was not the only one who thought so. People glanced up when they passed the billboard and slowed down. Two girls even stopped so one could take a picture with her cell phone.

The advertised brand was written elegantly in the upper right corner.

_Aurora._

It belonged to Honan’s sponsor. Before today, Reiji had no idea that they took the modelling to players so seriously that they would consider putting one of them on a billboard. Though, with Takeru’s good looks, he should perhaps not be so surprised.

People being so impressed by Takeru’s beauty made Reiji feel proud, but also a little jealous. It also heightened his craving for him. He could not wait for them to be alone.

*

Reiji stood at the edge of his garden, checking his pocket to make sure his phone was in there.

“I hope you like it.” Shizuma held out a large basket.

“You went through too much trouble,” Reiji said. “I thought you were just going to bake cookies?”

“I did not want you to go emptyhanded on a picnic date.”

Reiji smiled, a little embarrassed.

“Say hello to Fujiwara-kun from me.”

“I will.” Reiji did not quite leave yet.

“What is it?” Shizuma asked.

He shrugged. “A little nervous, I guess.”

A reassuring smile. “No need. I am sure he is as happy to meet you as you him.”

Nodding, Reiji shook off his worries. “Thanks for your help. See you tomorrow.”

After a last wave from his best friend, Reiji headed to the bus stop. He could have rung for his driver again, but had not wanted to constantly remind Takeru of their difference in wealth.

They were going to meet at Hachioji and have lunch near the castle ruins. He had to transfer twice before he got there, and watched the sun rise higher in the sky from the windows in those buses.

After leaving the last bus, Reiji walked for a while. He was early, but still kept his pace up on the chance that Takeru had arrived already. On both side of the path stood trees that kept him in the shadow. It was so quiet that Reiji rubbed his hands together to create a bit of noise. As the admired lead-singer of a popular band, he seldom experienced such silence.

He turned the corner and felt a rush of excitement when he spotted Takeru. For there he waited, right at the spot Reiji had marked on the map he’d emailed him. Wearing off-white pants, a white shirt and blue blazer that fit perfectly, he looked very stylish.

When he spotted Reiji, he rushed over. Right in front of him, he stopped, not sure of what to do.

Reiji stepped in and pulled him close. Takeru’s bag dropped as Reiji kissed him, and his lips parted to allow his tongue in. Reiji’s basket fell down as well and they embraced closer. His hands caressed the small of Takeru’s back. Having longed to hold him ever since their date in the restaurant, Reiji enjoyed every moment.

When Takeru let out a soft sound that was very appealing, Reiji sucked on his upper lip. That such a well-trained runner could be so soft in places fascinated him and he was reluctant to let go.

“Nice outfit,” he said when he eventually broke away.

Takeru looked down at his own clothes, as if he only saw them for the first time. “The captain’s sister did a photo shoot with us this morning. She said I could keep them.”

“Another photo shoot?” Reiji smiled. “I already saw you on a huge billboard the other day.”

“I’m on a billboard?” Takeru questioned.

“Yes, looking really good.”

“Which shoot was that?”

“You lay down, on a bed.”

“I remember.” Takeru picked up his bag again. “She promised to pay for a weekend camp if I wore that. I did not know she used it for a billboard.”

Turning to walk onto a narrow path, Takeru’s eyes widened when Reiji pulled him back. Putting his lips near Takeru’s ear, he gave a soft kiss on it. “You don’t realize, do you?”

Takeru shivered. “What?”

“How that photo affected me. That I wanted you.”

“Wanted me?” Takeru’s voice had turned into a whisper.

“Yes.”

Reiji stepped back, not wanting to overwhelm him with the strength of his desire. He tried to shrug it off and smiled at him in a more light-hearted fashion. “Let’s look for a spot to have lunch.”

Takeru threw him a look as Reiji grabbed the basket.

“Did you cook?” he asked eventually.

“I tried. Shizuma prepared this for us.” Once more glancing around to make sure there was nobody near, Reiji took Takeru’s free hand and started walking.

He enjoyed the feel of it in his own, but it lasted all too shortly. Voices, laughter, made them break apart. After the group of middle-aged hikers had passed, they kept walking together without touching.

“Did Shizuma-san make a lot?” Takeru asked.

Reiji saw Takeru’s face and paused. The other boy glanced from his own bag to Reiji’s basket.

“I don’t know.” Opening the basket, Reiji saw to his surprise that Shizuma had packed a blanket, cookies and fruit. It was a nice addition to a picnic, but not the main course. “Just some extras.”

Takeru relaxed. “I made sushi and tempura. There is protein powder as well, if you want to add it.”

“Sounds great,” Reiji said with a smile. Mentally, he thanked Shizuma. His best friend had perceived that Takeru had wanted to do something for him after their last date, and made sure that his additions to the picnic would not outshine Takeru’s efforts.

“Shall we sit there?” Takeru suggested.

Reiji liked the spot. An open space a little away from the path, it gave them some privacy once they sat down and were hidden by greenery from any possible passer-by.

They worked together to set everything up. Both of them had brought a blanket, so they put them on top of each other to have somewhere extra soft to sit on. Takeru took out two bottles; one with ice-tea and the other with orange juice. He had brought plastic cups and plates as well. The sushi had been put into a large, square box. When he opened it, Reiji looked at the variety. The food looked fresh and appealing, even though the rolls had been cut unevenly.

Takeru had even brought soy sauce and wasabi.

“I am not good at this yet, but my aunt is teaching me. I hope you don’t mind.”

Leaning in, Reiji gave him another short kiss on the lips. “You made this for me, how can I not like it?”

A bit flustered, Takeru poured them both a cup of orange juice.

As they ate, Reiji made sure to show his appreciation. Takeru began to smile in response and praised Shizuma for his cookie baking skills.

Nobody walked by on the path anymore. They heard a dog bark from afar, but apart from that, they could imagine themselves alone on the world.

Reiji picked up the last piece of sushi with his chopsticks, dipped it into the sauce and brought it to Takeru’s mouth.

“You were on my mind a lot since our first date,” he said as Takeru finished chewing. “Especially after I saw that billboard.”

For a while, Takeru was quiet. He had to gather his thoughts before he spoke. “When you said you wanted me… what did you mean?”

“I want all kinds of things.” Reiji put the empty box back in the basket and shifted closer. “Can I show you some?”

Takeru folded his hands together and looked up at him. “Yes.”

Reiji took Takeru’s glasses and laid them on top of the basket. Then he went straight for his throat, sucking the skin until Takeru’s breathing sped up. Gently, he slid the blazer down Takeru’s arms, until it fell on the blanket. One hand went under his shirt. Takeru shivered at the touch of Reiji’s fingers on his back.

Reiji loved how he responded. Inexperienced as Takeru undoubtedly was, he reacted to these new sensations in wonder. Yet he did not pull back, but arched his body, offering more of himself to Reiji’s exploring touches.

“I’d like to pull up your shirt. Is that okay?”

Takeru nodded, and then took it off before Reiji could. He looked stunning in the afternoon light, even more beautiful than Reiji had imagined. His gaze was drawn by his nipples and he touched the right one with his thumb. When Takeru did not protest, he rubbed it in little circles. Takeru looked down as the nipple hardened.

“Feels good?” Reiji whispered.

“Yes…how…”

Amused and intrigued, Reiji leaned in and licked the other nipple. When he scraped his teeth over them, Takeru let out a sharp moan. His hand moved down, trailing over the inside of Takeru’s hip. The muscles quivered. Sighing, Takeru lay down on the blanket as Reiji kept teasing his nipples. Shifting on top of him, Reiji pressed himself against his body. Warm, enticing, Takeru felt perfect beneath him. 

They were both aroused and wanted more. Reiji groaned when Takeru rubbed up against him. They were both getting hard.

“Do you have extra clothes with you?” Reiji asked, his voice betraying the slipping of control.

“No.”

“Neither do I.”

He squeezed his eyes shut. Of course he could take off their clothes, but he wasn’t sure Takeru was ready for that yet. They had already gone further than he had thought they would, and he did not want to force anything.

So, he rolled off. Takeru blinked and glanced at him. “Suwa-san?”

“Hmm?”

“Did I… do anything wrong?”

“No.” Reiji smiled to reassure him. “But it went a little fast, don’t you think? I was ready to have sex with you, but I think we should wait a bit.”

“I want to have sex with you soon.”

Reiji gave him a look. “Don’t say these things. It makes it even harder to stop.”

“It’s true.” Takeru shrugged. He was honest as always.

“You’re not a little nervous?”

“I think you know what to do. Besides, I read that it has health benefits.”

Laughing, Reiji handed him his shirt. “I hope you don’t just want to do it because it helps improve your running.”

“No, that’s not the only reason.”

When Takeru had put his shirt back on, Reiji went to sit behind Takeru and put his arms around his waist. “After this, you don’t need to call me Suwa-san anymore, I think.”

Takeru leaned back against his chest. “You can call me by my first name.”

“And I’ll be Reiji.”

“Reiji-san,” Takeru decided. “You’re still older than me.”

“That’s fine for now.” Reiji nuzzled his hair. “So, where will you be having that running camp?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Next time:** Hounan thinks Takeru just has a little crush, until a certain someone shows up at their training camp in the woods.
> 
> Yes, there will be a next time. This story will have at least two more chapters :)


	3. Embracing

Legs crossed, Takeru sat on the couch in the large common room and waited for his team mates to emerge from the shower. They had gone up north for their training camp, as their captain disliked the high temperature of full summer in Tokyo. The trees surrounding the mansion provided a lot of shade, and kept running conditions excellent.

The walls needed new paint though, and the kitchen had rust in them. Yet the baths were excellent, as Takeru had found out just half an hour ago. He wore a pair of dark jeans, with the blue polo shirt he had bought only days ago .

“Gotta get some snacks,” Ayumu said, entering the common room.

Hozumi followed, towel still draped over his shoulders, and sat down next to Takeru. “You’re still hungry?”

“It’s you guys making me run all the time. I need my energy replenished.” Ayumu walked over to the bags of groceries they had left in the corner of the room. He took out two bags of crisps and threw one over.

The others came in as they ate. Riku carried in an extra chair, so they could all relax in front of the television.

“I think Sakurai-san has something to show us,” Hozumi said.

The girl nodded. Connecting her laptop to the big screen of the television with a wire, she turned it on. Takeru glanced at his phone as she browsed through her files. Reiji had just sent another message.

He startled when Reiji’s voice blared through the room. Surprised, he looked up. The screen gave a close-up of his handsome face.

“Sorry!” Nana quickly took down the volume. The members of Galaxy Standard played western musical instruments to perfection, but Reiji’s singing stole the spotlight. His voice was pleasing as always and he was a natural at dancing. Takeru felt a strange pride at his perfect performance.

He watched the screen with rapt attention and had not noticed that Hozumi and Kuga threw glances at him. When Reiji sung about not being able to see his beloved much, he felt his throat tighten. It was the same way Takeru had felt the last two weeks, when Reiji had been on tour in the Kansai area.

“Why are we watching this?” Ayumu asked. “Can’t we watch a movie?”

“Not interested in our competition?” Heath asked.

“We’ve seen clips of them running countless of times. And this is not even about that.”

A smile formed on Hozumi’s face as he nodded at Takeru. “Someone doesn’t agree with you.”

“Oh? Fujiwaru’s got a little crush?” Ayumu responded.

At that, all his team mates looked.

Hozumi rolled his eyes. “It’s been obvious for a while now.”

“Is it true?” Heath asked.

Takeru wasn’t sure how to respond. He did not want to lie, but he also did not want their relationship scrutinized. It was so new and he was still unsure about many things.

“It’s okay to like him,” Hozumi said. “As long as you understand that it’s hopeless.”

“Hopeless?” Takeru repeated.

“Yeah. He’s got legions of fans to pick from. Don’t mistake his kindness for interest.”

“I’m not….”

Ayumu cut in before he could properly form a sentence. “Even if Suwa-san felt the same, he could never make time for you in his busy schedule. Best to set your sights lower.”

Sakurai frowned. “Fujiwara-kun should not think of himself as lower than anyone.”

“That’s not what I meant,” Ayumu said quickly.

“But it’s what you said,” Kuga pointed out.

A soft beep told Takeru that another message had arrived. He quickly read it and then stood up. “Captain, we have time off until tomorrow at eight o’clock, right?”

“Yeah,” Heath said.

Takeru picked up the small rucksack he had prepared as the others had been showering and headed for the door.

“Hey, where….”

It closed before the questions could begin. He stepped into his sneakers and ran down the stairs. Waiting for him in the little courtyard was Suwa Reiji. Having parked his motorcycle, he began to smile when Takeru rushed over.

“Hey.”

Takeru suddenly felt shy and stopped at the motorcycle.

Reiji took off his jacket. “You should wear this. I don’t want you to catch a cold.”

“But you’re in front! The wind will hit you hardest.”

“Don’t worry, I’m used to it.”

“But…”

The door opened behind him again. Takeru’s team tumbled out, all staring at the two young men.

Reiji composed himself first and walked over. “I would like to take Takeru out for the night. He will be back at eight in the morning.”

“Where are you going?” Riku asked innocently.

“My aunt has a small cottage about half an hour away. I’d like to spend time with him there.”

Takeru’s older team mates, and his relationer, threw them suspicious looks.

“Will you be careful with him?” Hozumi asked eventually.

Reiji nodded solemnly.

“Takeru is our valued team mate,” Nana said to Takeru’s surprise. “We would be most displeased if he got hurt in some way.”

“Hurt?” Takeru repeated, not understanding.

“You do understand, don’t you?” Kuga’s eyes fixed on Reiji.

“I do.”

Riku and Takeru exchanged a look of confusion, as Heath took off his own jacket. He handed it to Takeru. “Borrow this. I don’t want either of you catching a cold.”

“Thank you,” Reiji said.

“That’s fine. Be back at 9 tomorrow.”

“9? I thought we were going to start warm-up at….”

But Takeru’s captain silenced him with a look. “I want you rested.”

Reiji made a light bow for Heath and then handed Takeru his extra helmet. Blue with some black hues, it fitted nicely with his motorcycle. The Hounan team watched solemnly as Takeru sat down behind his boyfriend. Reiji started the motorcycle, waved and rode off.

The wind felt strong on his face, even more than when he ran since they went faster. Takeru wondered what their team mates would think. He had probably given them something to gossip about for the rest of the evening.

“You’re okay?” Reiji called, when they reached the main road.

“Yes.”

“You can hold onto me.”

Takeru’s arms came around his waist. “Like this?”

“Yeah, that feels good.”

Takeru agreed. He liked having an excuse to hold onto Reiji like that as they sped past rows and rows of trees. They did not meet much traffic from the other side, though the occasional car passed by. Riding a motorcycle was rather enjoyable, if you liked speed.

Upwards they went for a few minutes, until Reiji slowed down and turned onto a small path leading away from the main road. Apart from the motor cycle’s light, it was utterly dark around them now. Reiji seemed to know the way, so Takeru chose to trust him and not question it.

“We’re here.”

They had reached a wooden house, surrounded by trees. Reiji took out his mobile phone from his pocket and switched on the light before he turned off the engine.

“Welcome.”

Takeru handed the helmet back to him and tried to get a better look at the house.

“Let’s make ourselves comfortable.”

He locked the bike, but did not take it to a shed. The chance that anyone would end up on this remote place was slim anyway.

Takeru was relieved when Reiji switched on the light in the hallway. At least there was electricity. He placed the rucksack in the hallway. After taking off their shoes and Heath’s jacket, they walked into the main room.

“There’s a small bathroom at the back and a kitchenette,” Reiji said. “But apart from that, this is all there is to it.”

The large sofa dominated the room. Reiji moved a little table into the corner to make more space. “Have a seat.”

The cushions were softer than expected. Reiji disappeared behind a door, so Takeru studied the room as he waited. The only decoration on the wall was a poster of a boyband. The seven men on the poster all looked handsome, though they were dressed in old-fashioned clothes. The curtains looked a bit ragged and Takeru doubted this place was used often.

Reiji carried in a tray with two glasses of cranberry juice and a bowl of nuts. “Healthy food. Bought it for you.”

“Thank you.”

“You look a bit tense.”

“No, I…” But Takeru realized his muscles had not relaxed. Being alone with Reiji made him happy, but also a little nervous.

“No need to be.” Reiji closed the curtains and sat down next to him. “You know I like you, right?”

“Yes…?”

“Yes. So, I don’t want you to be ill at ease with me. I won’t do anything you’re uncomfortable with.”

Takeru met his eyes. “I know.”

“That’s why we should talk about certain things, I think.” Reaching out his hand, Reiji took Takeru’s in his own. “About going further than just kissing and making out. Is that okay?”

“Yes.”

Reiji took a deep breath. “First, I would like you to know that I had myself tested a few weeks ago.”

“Tested? You mean for sexual transmitted diseases?”

A nod. “I’ve always used protection, but I still wanted to make sure it would be safe for you to… be with me.”

“I also had a test a few months ago, before I met you.”

“Why?” Reiji’s voice sounded rather sharp.

“I like health tests.”

“You…?” Reiji began to laugh. “Good, so I don’t need to be jealous.” 

Takeru threw him a weird look, before he spoke again. “Can I ask you something?”

“You can ask me anything you like.”

“Have you been with… many others?”

“No. Just two.”

Reaching for his juice, Takeru finally took his first sip. He had always known that Reiji had experience, but this confirmation brought a new wave of questions. What had his partners been like? Probably they had been in the entertainment industry; handsome, worldly, young men, like Ayumu had suggested. How could he ever compete with that?

Takeru pulled back his hand. “People often find me annoying. Why do you want to be with me if you can be with someone famous?”

“Listen to me.” Reiji lay his hand on Takeru’s cheek, turning his face towards him. “From the moment I saw you, everyone else faded to the background.”

“Faded to the background?” That sounded familiar. “Those are the lyrics from your new song, right?”

“Written with you in mind.”

Takeru’s eyes widened.

“I’ve written quite a lot since I met you,” Reiji admitted. “My writer’s block has vanished completely.”

When Takeru tried to process this, Reiji leaned closer. Gently, he placed his lips on his. The kiss lasted for only a few seconds, but reassured both of them.

“I’ve never been with anyone else,” Takeru said softly. “Not even a kiss.”

“I know.” Reiji’s fingers combed through his hair. “It makes me happy.”

Takeru wanted to feel those warm lips again. On his own lips, on the skin of his neck, near his nipples, as before. Being so close to him, made Takeru imagine things he normally did not think about. When Reiji knelt down on the floor in front of him, he felt his heart beat in his chest.

“Tonight, I want to make you feel good,” Reiji said, looking up at him. “Can you unbutton your shirt for me?”

This task, normally so mundane, became something entirely different. The hunger in Reiji’s eyes made Takeru swallow. Nobody had ever watched him like this.

His breathing went faster when Reiji undid the button of his pants and slowly pulled down the zipper.

“Take it off.”

Takeru obeyed, lifting up his hips and sliding it down. His erection showed clearly through his underwear. He dared another glance at the handsome, young man at his feet. This was all new territory to Takeru. Though Reiji was so patient with him, he was still afraid he would do something that would turn him off.

And then Reiji’s mouth was on his underwear, kissing him through the fabric. Takeru gasped at the unexpected pleasure this caused. Anticipation coursed through him. Did Reiji intent to…?

The thought of having those lips around his cock turned Takeru on even more. His hands reached for the underwear, wanting that last barrier gone. He struggled pushing it down and hoped he did not look like an idiot. Reiji placed his warm hands on both his thighs and gently pushed them apart.

Reiji’s mouth was now so close that he could feel him breathe. Thoughts rushed through his mind, but from the moment that Reiji’s tongue licked the tip of his cock, they all faded into nothing. Hands grabbing the sheets, his eyes closed. It felt so good. He needed more. Reiji dipped his head forward, letting him slide into his mouth.

“Ah!”

His eyes fell open and met Reiji’s. Takeru opened his mouth, wanting to say something, when Reiji took him in further. He lost all words.

Super-sensitive now, Reiji’s every touch shot spikes of pleasure through his body. Takeru ached for release.

“Reiji-san…I…”

Though he could say nothing more, Reiji understood and began to suck. He cupped his balls, adding to the sensations that overwhelmed Takeru. 

He had never considered that someone would ever be so keen on giving him pleasure. A feeling of affection that lay beyond the physical spread through him. He wanted… needed to…

He cried out and came into Reiji’s mouth. His body shuddered with the intensity of it. Reiji did not pull back, but kept sucking, adding to his bliss.

He only moved back when Takeru was spent completely and sagged back against the cushions of the sofa.

Moving up, Reiji headed to the kitchenette. Takeru could hear water pouring from the tap. Too exhausted to get up, he just breathed hard until he came back.

Smiling, Reiji sat down next to Takeru and pulled him into an embrace. “How was that?”

“Good.”

“Good?”

“Very good.”

Reiji’s lips rested on his shoulder and he could feel a smile against his skin. 

“Should I do something?” Takeru questioned. “Try to make you feel the same?”

“Right now, I just want to wrap you in a blanket and have you sleep next to me.”

“I don’t want to just…”

“I am going to Finland soon.”

This seemingly random statement took Takeru by surprise. “You are?”

“My cousin is friends with a teacher at a Stride Club near Tampere. I’ve been invited for a long weekend.”

Takeru hugged him tighter. Even though he was naked, he did not feel cold in Reiji’s arms. “That will be a great opportunity for you. You can experience new Stride tracks and a different climate.”

“You sound quite happy about it,” Reiji noted.

“Yes, the faster you get, the more I want to beat you.”

Reiji laughed. “Why don’t you come with me?”

Pulling back, Takeru faced him. “Are you serious?”

“Sure.”

Takeru’s face brightened at the thought. “That would be…I don’t think I have the money though.”

“I’ll arrange something, of course.” He put his finger on Takeru’s lips before he could protest. “Having my greatest rival there will be good encouragement. That’s one of the reasons I want you there.”

“What are the others?”

“I like having you near me and…” Reiji’s finger trailed down from his collarbone and circled a nipple. “We will have lots of time to make each other feel good.”

“You mean?”

Reiji smiled and went looking for that blanket.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took a lot longer to post this than I had anticipated. I had a writer's block for about two months, which is longer than I've had for a long time. Liking this pairing helped me get over it. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I am working on what will be the final part of this story now.
> 
>  **Next time:** A trip to Finland.


End file.
